Love, Lies, Promises
by darkmagic'r' us
Summary: Sequal to My Heart Is In Your Hands! i recommend reading the first before reading this. this isnt much a drhr. the main characters is pretty much hermione draco and raina. but the plot pretty much revoles around raina. srry. dont u dare flame! i warned u!
1. Raina's Grown Now

a/n: i know i promised this story first but when i tried, i didn't know how to back it up. well here it is! enjoy...

"Mrs. Malfoy, young mistress wishes to speak with you" said a maid named Denise to Hermione. Hermione was formerly known as Hermione Granger. Though after she married her love, Draco Malfoy, in her final year at Hogwarts she was now known as Hermione Malfoy. And the young mistress Denise had mentioned was Hermione's daughter, Raina. Raina was the daughter of Hermione and her ex-boyfriend Michael.

Hermione looked up at Denise from her morning coffee. Denise had a trunk of clothes floating behind her. "Oh, of course. Thank you Denise." Hermione said. The maid nodded and walked passed Hermione with the trunk floating after. Hermione chuckled as she walked up the marble stairs. Walking down the finely decorated hallway with portraits of Raina at different ages, Hermione reached a white door with a sign saying "Raina's Room! Knock Please."

Hermione knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and the door opened automatically. Inside was a big mess of clothes all over the floor. "Raina? Denise told me you wanted to talk" Hermione called.

Coming out of a closet, a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes looked at her mother. "Oh, right" she said. Raina walked out of the closet holding a handful of clothes. "Mum, I want to know of I can transfer to the school you and dad went to instead of going back to Beauxbatons." Hermione walked to Raina's queen sized bed, and cleared a spot for her to sit.

"Honey, we've discussed this before" started Hermione. Raina pleaded to her mother. "Please mum! I don't wanna wear their uniforms anymore.Especially in the Winter. And it's an all girl school. How am I supposed to get a boyfriend!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Raina had the intense determination to get what she wanted, just like Michael and Hermione.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and looked at Raina. "Please mum, I'm begging you. Besides, I'm not no Frenchy Curly Q." Hermione laughed. There was a knock at the door. The door opend and Draco looked in. He smiled at the two ladies.

"Good morning" he said, kissing Raina on her head and kissing Hermione on her lips. ""Morning dad" Raina said, continuing to look through her clothes.

"What I miss this time" Draco asked, looking at Raina's displeased facial expression. "Raina is trying to convince me to transfer her from Beauxbatons to** Hogwarts**" Hermione explained. Draco laughed. "We have been through this Rain" he started, "We've exprerienced Beauxbatons, and we both agree it's better. Especially for you."

Raina rolled her eyes, "Guys, I'm 15 years old! I'm gonna be 16 in-" "In March" Hermione said sternly. That voice made Draco instantly remember Professor McGonnagal. "But you work in Hogwarts daddy" Raina pointed out to her father. "How come you get to work at your old school but I can't attend it?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Please Rain. It's early. Let's not discuss this now." With that, Draco left the room, he left mummbling something under his breath. Hermione looked at her daughter. "Get dressed, you're gonna come with me to get something." Raina nodded her head and walked back into her closet. (i dont know why i got an obssession with walk-in closets...)

Hermione sighed and walked out the room. She went back to the kitchen and saw Draco sipping coffee at the dining room table. "To be 15 again" Draco said, chuckling with his mug near his lips. Hermione sat in the seat across from him. "We were crazy back then, weren't we" she asked, smiling. Draco lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'we'? You stayed in the library studying."

Hermione hit Draco's arm playfully. "Okay...**you** were crazy" she laughed. Draco nodded, "Damn right", and sipped his coffee. Hermione put her chin on her palm and looked at Draco. "Do'ya think we should've listened to Raina and send her to Hogwarts?" Draco looked at Hermione. "Well, I'm not sure. I mean the war is over, I do work there so she would be safe...hmmmm"

Nodding her head, she pondered on everything. "Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley in a few minutes. Maybe I can try to do something." Draco shrugged and finished off his coffee. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Hermione stood up, knowing it was Raina. "You ready" asked Hermione. Raina nodded. The teenager walked over to her dad and kissed his cheek.

"So where are we going mum?" questioned Raina. "Somewhere I think you'll find very...different" answered Hermione. Raina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She and Hermione walked out their manor. Hermione walked to a nearby alley and no one had ever walked through. Raina gripped onto her mother tight and Hermione Apparated, out of sight.

a/n: i know-nothing special. but i had to think about this. and everytime i thought of something, i never knew how to back it up! damn me and my brain! well review and avoid flames. be gentle.


	2. Marshall, Pansy and Letters

a/n: hello my loyal subjects! here is another chapter for y'all. read at risk. its not very good but its something right?

Hermione and Raina walked through the busy store of Flourish and Blotts. Hermione smiled at reminice at the full walls of books. Raina looked around in awe and amazment. She could not believe she had never been in this store before.

Raina, who had inherited her mother's love for books, had looked through the rows upon rows of books. She hastily grabbed the book that took her interest. _The Day's Devils and the Night's Angels _was what the book was called. The spine of the book was violet red and had gold decoration of leaves and flowers. The front was violet red velvet with the title with gold letters.

"That's a good book" said a voice behind Raina. She twirled around and came facing a boy with green eyes and short black hair. He smirked at Raina's reaction to his sudden words.

A couple of rows behind Raina's, Hermione look onward to her daughter talking to the boy. Hermione's eyes squinted to the lady farther down the store, eyeing the boy. An aging looking lady with short black hair and with the face like a pug. Hermione gasped slightly, "Pansy" she whispered to herself.

_Back at Raina's aisle..._

"I attend Beauxbatons" said Raina for the boy had asked which school she attended. The boy nodded. "I go to Hogwarts" he said with distaste in his tone. Raina smiled wide. "Really? What's it like?" The boy shrugged. "It's okay. Nothing special." Raina looked down at the book in her hands. She took a double take looking over the boy's shoulder.

"Who's that lady" she asked. The boy looked over his shoulder at the lady and looked back at Raina. "That's my mum" he replied. Raina nodded. She saw the lady she was talking about start moving toward them.

"Did you find your book darling" said Pansy Parkinson, staring suspiciously at Raina. The boy rolled his eyes. "No mum, now go away" he snapped. "Marshall" yelled Pansy, "Don't you dare speak to me in such a manner." Marshall sighed and moved onto another aisle.

Pansy eyed Raina. "Who're your parents?" asked Pansy. "Err...Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" replied Raina uncomfortabley. "I knew it" Pansy muttered under her breath. "Pardon" asked Raina. Pansy shook her head. Suddenly, Hermione walked up to her daughter. "You ready to go hon? It's awfully crowded" said Hermione.

"Hermione Granger" said Pansy with no emotion. Glaring at Pansy, Hermione said, "Your son seems like a gentleman. Did you adopt him?" Pansy gaped at Hermione. "Well that shows how much you keep in touch with your best friends" she snapped. Hermione raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"My son is mine and Harry Potter's. After seventh year when I realized it was him who had gave me my bracelet, I decided it wasn't all that bad. So we began to date and then we had Marshall. Well I have no idea why I'm explaining anything to you." Hermione gave Pansy an unpleasnt hand gesture as she passed her with Raina walking behind her.

* * *

After Hermione had paid for Raina's book, they had gone to Florean Fortesue's Ice Cream Parlor that had reopend over time. Raina licked her vannilla and chocolate mint ice cream as she read her book. Hermione sipped her chocolate shake and stared out the window. She can see small children running around each other and looked through the store windows. 

She could remember not being apart of all this excitment. The first time she had expirienced Diagon Alley, she had spent most of her time in Flourish and Blotts. Hermione's thoughts were drown out by Raina's voice. "Mum...mum" she had said repeatedly. Hermione looked at her daughter.

"What is it honey" she said. Raina took another lick of her ice cream before speaking again. "Have you decided whether I can go to Hogwarts yet?" The teen looked at her mother with hope in her eyes. Hermione sighed. "Honey, I'm not entirely sure if you can be accepted after not getting an acceptance letter when you're 11." Raina gave a disappointed sigh. "But I'll see what I can do" added Hermione.

Raina's face brightened. She stood up and hugged her mother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Raina said. Hermione laughed, "Finish up we still have much to do." Raina nodded and sat back down to her ice cream.

* * *

Later, when Raina and Hermione came home, the house was empty. Not unless you include the scurrying maids doing their job. Raina took her book and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Hermione put down her bags and Denise came over to Hermione, taking her bags. "How was your day Mrs. Malfoy" asked Denise, taking the bags to the nearest table. 

Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs as well. She walked up to her study and entered. Her study was a room filled with books around the walls and in the middle of the room was a wood desk with a stack of papers on the left edge, a smaller pile of parchment on the right, and a bottle of ink and a quill in the top right. Hermione liked her things organized.

She walked to her desk and sat down. She took a piece of parchment and placed it in the center of the desk. Dabbing her quill in ink, she started writing.

_Dear Professor McGonagal,_

_I have a request, and it would be fabulous if it can be granted. As you know, I have a daughter. She is currently 15 year old and has been longing to attend Hogwarts. Though, at this time my husband, Draco Malfoy and I are living in Paris and we are sending our daughter to Beauxbatons. Do you think it is possible to transfer my daughter to Hogwarts this year? Please let me know when you have the time._

_Your former student,_

_Hermione Malfoy_

When Hermione seemed pleased with her letter, she rolled it up and wrapped a single purple ribbon around it. She walked over to the window to an eagle owl. Hermione put the letter on the owls leg and whispered who it should sending it to. When the owl took flight, Hermione heard the door open. She turned around and saw Draco at the door.

Hermione smiled and walked over to her husband. Draco embraced Hermione and kissed her. "How was your day" he asked. Hermione smiled. "I did a little shopping. I just sent a letter to McGonagal asking if I could transfer Raina" she explained. "That's good. Raina would like that" he said. "MmmHmm." Both Draco and Hermione sighed.

"Do you think she'll ever find out" asked Hermione. "Find out what" Draco questioned, even though he knew exactly what Hermione was talking about. "About...you know. Michael?" Draco held Hermione tighter, "I'm sure she'll find out sooner or later. But for now, let her continue to be a Malfoy. Please." Hermione nodded and stayed silent.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Hermione returned to her study in knowledge that she had recieved a letter. Taking the letter from the eagle owl, Hermione opened it and read.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_You should well know it is against policy to accept students that haven't recieved the acceptance letter when the student in question is 11 years of age. Although, I shall spare you for you were a favorite of mine. This is the only favor I shall grant for you and your daughter. Starting September first, your daughter will be a pupil of Hogwarts. She will start out in fifth year. I will be pleased to see Raina._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagal, Headmistress_

Hermione smiled at the letter and ran to tell Raina as if she was 15 again.


	3. Yay! Hogwarts!

a/n: here you go ppl. But this is gonna be 2 chapters in 1 cuz I'm so fucking lazy.

**Chapter 3**

When Raina heard the news that she was off to Hogwarts, she was ecstatic. Though, shortly after, she started to panic. "Mum, I don't have any supplies!" Raina yelled. Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, I have that covered." Raina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Really?" Her mother nodded. "Yea, I got you some from Diagon Alley when we went." Raina went and hugged her mother. "You're the coolest. Did you know that?"

Chuckling, Hermione sent Raina to her room. "I'm glad Raina is happy" Draco said, while he was sitting at kitchen table. "Well, now this means you gotta deal with her more than me. Since you _are_ the Potions professor." "Oh no! What ever shall I do" Draco said, with a mock fear voice. September was right around the corner. Everyday, Raina got happier and happier.

A couple of days later, Draco took Raina to Diagon Alley to get her some new robes. "When you go to Hogwarts, you have to wear plain black work robes" Draco explained, "But I want my daughter to look the best in her house." Raina smiled. "What house am I gonna be in?" she asked. Draco shrugged. "The sorting hat chooses that. But I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor. Your mother was in that house."

"What house were you in?" Raina asked. "Well I was in Slytherin. And being the Potions teacher and being once in Slytherin, I am Head of Slytherin. It's pretty cool." he laughed. Raina giggled. Once they had reached Madam Malkin's, Draco opened the door for Raina. "Excuse me" Draco called. A young lady with frizzy pink and blond hair looked passed a rack of clothes. "Oh hello" she said. She stepped out of the rack of clothes and looked at Raina.

"Fitting for you?" she asked Raina. She nodded and the worker smiled. "Right. So how will I do this? Hogwarts?" Draco shook his head. "Something that's gonna tell people, 'I'm a Malfoy, don't mess with me'." Raina laughed. So did the worker. "I think we have something like that somewhere." She walked out of the room. When she came back, she held a cloak that was an emerald color and black fur rimmed the hood.

"Come on, lets have this thing fit" she said. Raina nodded and stepped in front of the mirror. The lady started sticking pins in different parts of the cloak. "Rain, I'm going outside for a minute, call when you're ready." "Okay, daddy" Raina said, looking at Draco through the mirror. Draco left the store and saw a lot of his students running around into different stores.

"Hey Professor Malfoy!" called three of Draco's fourth year students who were in Slytherin. Draco nodded his head curtly at his students. He walked into a store ad looked around. He knew Raina always had a taste for owls but she had stated countless times that she had always wanted a snake. Draco looked down the aisle with serpents and other reptiles. Then he heard a voice he couldn't help but remember.

"Draco? Is that you?" Draco looked around slowly and saw the black eyes Pansy Parkinson. Draco glared at Pansy looked at the aisle again. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Pansy asked, walking to Draco. "None of your business" replied Draco. "Now come on Draco. We're adults now. No need to be rude." Pansy pinched Draco's cheeks and he swatted them away.

"I'm here to find a pet for my daughter" Draco said finally. Pansy laughed. "Draco, I already know for a fact that that girl I saw in Flourish and Blotts a couple of weeks ago was not your daughter. I was Hogwarts with you as well Draco, so don't even try it!" Draco's glared stayed on his face.

"Hey mum, can I have an anaconda?" Marshall called. "No way!" Pansy called back. Draco laughed, "I feel bad for any guy who has to raise that kid with you." Pansy raised her arm to Draco's face where the silver and emerald bracelet still rested on her boney wrist. "Remember, you helped the 'poor guy' get me" Pansy stated.

Draco's mouth formed an O at this. "You still with him?" he asked. Pansy nodded. She turned her back to him and walked back down the aisle where she came from. Then shortly, she and Marshall left. Draco shook his head. He continued to look down the aisle and come across a snake that got his attention. This particular serpent was entwined a stick in its tank.

The snake was a deep green and had orange and red eyes. The end of the snake's tail was a dull red violet. It was a medium sized snake. An odd looking creature but Draco could tell it was special. A man that was working at the store came up to Draco. "I see you have quite a taste for Edeline" said the man. Draco nodded his head. "For my daughter" Draco said. The man turned his head to the side. "Right. Well you see sir, Edeline is very sweet, but also can be very...harmful. She can be dangerous."

Draco looked at the man. "My daughter is old enough" he said. The man nodded, "So, you'll want me to have Edeline here packaged for you?" Draco nodded again. The man took out his wand and levitated the tank. 'Show off' thought Draco. A few minutes later, the same man approached Draco with a box with air holes on the sides.

The man told Draco a few things about the snake that was inside. After that was over with, Draco took the box and exited the store. He looked through the window of the store. Raina was looking at other pieces of clothing with the worker with the oddly colored hair. Smiling, Draco entered the store. "Hey Rain" he greeted. Raina looked at him with the cloak she had tried on all fit and perfect.

"Don't you like it daddy?" she asked. Draco nodded, "You look great." Smiling her big white smile, Raina carefully took off the cloak and handed it to the worker. "Thank you" Raina said. The worker smiled and said, "I'll have this packaged for you." Raina's eyes looked all around the store. Then they landed on the box. "What's in the box?" she asked.

Draco put his index finger to his lips. "Shhhh, it's a surprise" he said. Raina laughed. Soon after, the worker came back with the box in a bag. "It's been a pleasure. Come back again soon." Nodding her head, Raina took the bag and followed her father out the door. "Dad, don't I still need work robes?" she asked. "Don't worry about it." Draco said, "I have it covered."

Raina nodded and continued to look ahead. "Hey Professor Malfoy" said a familiar voice to Raina. Looking in front of her father, she saw a boy with black hair and green eyes. Raina smiled at the face of Marshall. "About that over the summer essay you wanted..." continued Marshall, "I have it done and all..." "But" said Draco, smirking at his student. "But..." Marshall went on. "My dragon ate it."

Raina giggled. Marshall looked back at her. He smirked, "I remember you" he said. "You're the girl I met a couple of weeks ago right?" Raina nodded her head. "Cool." Draco looked at Raina but looked back at Marshall with a smile. "Have that essay finished, unharmed and ready by the first of September or I'll take away your privilege to flirt with the rest of the girls in Slytherin."

Marshall looked dumbstruck. "You can't do that professor! I need that privilege!" Raina continued to laugh. "Just get it done" Draco said. He walked passed Marshall and Raina waved at him. He waved back and stalked back into the store his mother had went into. Raina linked her arm with Draco's. "So...what's next?" she asked. Draco looked at the paper that he had pulled out of his cloak. "Hmmm...well, I think your mother took care of the books. I got the robes. Hmmm...oh! Your wand."

"I already have a wand" Raina said. Draco nodded. "I know that. But you need a new one, don't you think?" Raina thought about it and nodded. She and Draco continued to walk up Diagon Alley and stopped at Ollivanders. Raina walked into the store and looked around the shelves filled with boxes containing wands.

Draco sighed. "Excuse me" Draco said, hoping Ollivander would still appear on the sliding ladder and would smile at Raina. And thankfully, he did. "Mr. Malfoy, it's been years." said Ollivander.. (A/n: i know by now, he should be dead...but c'mon, I always liked Ollivander) he shook Draco's hand and looked at Raina. "Hello" he said, "You're probably wanting to get a new wand?" Raina nodded.

"Hmm. Alright..." Ollivander went back on his ladder and searched the shelves. He pulled out a box and came back down. Yew wood. Pretty rare type of tree. 12 inches." Raina looked fascinated. "What kind of core?" she asked. "Basilisk scale" he answered. Raina's smile brightened. "Don't get too excited. You need to try it out first" Draco said. Raina looked up at her father. "I know _father_." she said.

She held the wand and pointed it at a door that looked locked. She said "alohomora." Then almost instantly, she heard a click and the door opened. "Ooh, see!" Raina said triumphantly. Draco smiled and bought the wand. "C'mon. We'll come back later." Raina sighed but agreed.

When Draco and Raina came home, Draco put the box with Edeline in it on the table. "So what's in the box?" Raina kept asking. Draco smiled and opened the box. He put his hand in the box and when he took it out, the snake entwined itself around Draco's hand. Raina's jaw dropped and she smiled. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

"Careful, careful" Draco said softly when Raina outstretched her arm slowly. The serpent looked at Raina's arm and slithered over to her. It came onto Raina's arm and she pet it lightly. "What's its name?" she asked. "I believe it was Edeline" replied Draco, "which means born into nobility." Raina's smile stayed on her face. "She's beautiful" she whispered.

Draco smiled and put Edeline in the tank. (Just so you know, he brought the tank as well LOL) "Oh goodness! What am I gonna wear?" Raina ran her hands through her curly hair and rushed up to her room. After she left, the front door opened. Hermione came in with an outfit on that could've passed as one of Rita Skeeter's outfits.

"Why do you look like Rita Skeeter?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at her outfit. "I really look like her? That's not so good." She walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch. "What happened" Draco asked, sitting at the edge of the couch. "They want me to look like that dreadful woman. Since I took her spot in the Daily Prophet, they want me to be the next Rita Skeeter!" Hermione said this without any outrage. She was too tired to be angry.

"And that's tiring?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "I have to crinkle my hair, put on frickin' fake, long ass nails, put on some over the top make up and these uncomfortable outfits. And to use that quill that writes with itself is so irritating. It's so used to writing lies, I've had to yell at it. Yelling at a quill. Not as amusing as it sounds." Draco laughed and took her hand.

"Don't worry baby" he said. He kissed her hand. "It will be better." Hermione looked at him. "How do you know?" she asked. "I don't." he said. Hermione sat up. She kissed Draco and looked into his eyes. "That's why I love you" she said, "you never know what's coming but you keep at it." Draco smiled. He kissed her and they separated when they heard Raina's voice.

"Ewwww! Gross!" she yelled and retreated back to her bedroom. Draco and Hermione laughed and stood up. They walked upstairs and went into their room. "So, how did Diagon Alley go?" Hermione asked as she took off very uncomfortable looking shoes. "It was fine" Draco said, "got Raina a really nice cloak for special occasions, got her a new wand...a snake." He mumbled that last part but Hermione heard him.

"You got her a snake!" she yelled. Draco nodded. "But it's completely harmless." Just then, they heard a scream coming from Raina's room. Hermione glared at Draco and ran to Raina's room. Half expecting the snake on the floor and seeing Raina bitten, but she was wrong. Edeline was in her tank and Raina was on the other side of her bedroom, screaming at something in her hand. "What is it honey?" Hermione said.

Raina had a wicked smile on her face. "Oh. My. God!" Raina yelled. "What" Hermione and Draco asked. Raina put the parchment away and lied on her bed. Hermione sat at the foot of the bed. "What was it?" she asked. Raina shook her head. "Nothing." she said. Draco sighed and Hermione stood up. "Well give us a warning next time" she said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Raina laughed but nodded nonetheless.

**Chapter 4**

Today being September first, you can just imagine how excited Raina was. She was digging through her closet as she had done before looking for clothes. Her trunk was packed and ready. She had all of her supplies and Edeline had been safely placed with her father who had already left. Hermione knocked on Raina's door and the door opend. "Raina, hurry up. We have to leave soon." she said.

Raina nodded her head and looked back at the pile of clothes on the carpeted floor.

* * *

Raina ended up coming downstairs wearing all black. Black turtle neck, skirt and heels. She wore the cloak Draco had bought her. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. She trudged her trunk behind her. Once she reached her mother outside the gates, she was completely out of breath. 

Hermione smiled at her daughter and linked her arm with hers. Soon enough, she apparated to an alley around the corner from King's Cross Station. They made it to the front door and Hermione gave Raina her ticket. "Come, I'll show you to the platform." she said. Raina followed her mother. Hermione showed Raina platform 9 3/4. Seeing the huge scarlet train for the first time amazed Raina. "This is...incredible" Raina said.

Hermione smiled,"I thought you would think that." Passing the buzzing crowd, Raina got herself on one of the cars. She waved to Hermione and she waved back. She walked further into the car and looked out the window. She continued to wave at her mother until the train started to move.

Raina was trembling with excitment. She looked for any empty compartment. "Hey!" she heard someone call behind her. She assumed someone was calling someone else. The voice kept calling. She didn't turn. She didn't think anyone was talking to her until she felt someone touch her shoulder.

She spun around and her eyes met with Marshall's. "Oh...hi" she said. He smiled, "wanna sit in my compartment?" Raina nodded and followed him. In the compartment, it wa only him and Raina. He started to explain things to Raina about Hogwarts.

* * *

When everyone entered the castle, Raina stood at the end of the line of first years. "Finally, a transfer student from Beauxbatons" said McGonnagal. (how do you spell it? i forgot...) Raina stepped up and all eyes were on her. She smiled at Draco who sat at the staff table. He smiled back and she sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head. 

"Hmmm" said the hat, "A Malfoy and Granger. Odd combination. Yet powerful outcome as I see. You have your mother's mind and cleverness and your father's slyness and inner strength." Raina smirked even though it wasn't any Malfoy smirk. "This is a hard decision. Though..."

Raina bit her lip. "Slytherin!" yelled the hat. Raina smiled and looked back at Draco.

He was clapping though Raina could find a slight hint of confusion in his face. She gave her best Malfoy smirk and strutted to the Slytherin table. She spotted Marshall and he slid down the bench, giving Raina some room to sit. "Marsh, you know her?" asked a girl with long wavy blond hair who sat across from Marshall. He nodded.

"We met in Flourish and Blotts weeks ago." he answered. The girl nodded. She look skeptically at Raina. "That's Ariana" Marshall whispered in Raina's ear. "Look out for her. She's very mischievous." Raina chuckled. "Sounds like my godfather's brothers." Marshall and Raina laughed.

Draco looked at Raina from the staff table. Seeing Raina and Marshall laughing together gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. When the feast ended, Draco watched Raina leave, walking with Marshall. 'Why am I worrying? Marshall is a good student, Harry's son...and Pansy's son. Oh god, please let him be like Harry around Raina' Draco thought.

* * *

The next day, students returned to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco wasn't going to have breakfast but he stayed to watch Raina.

"So? What's the point?" Raina asked Marshall as they walked to the Great Hall. "The point is...if I don't do my daily flirts, my reputation as the Slytherin bad boy is gonna be destroyed." Marshall explained. This made Raina laugh. "I heard Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming back to Hogwarts."

Once Raina heard the name of her former school, she quickly turned her head to Marshall. "What?" she asked. "Well, my father said that the last time those schools came here was because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was the youngest champion, you know." he said. Raina nodded. "I know" she said. "So the Tournament is gonna happen again?"

Marshall shrugged. "I think. I'm just telling you what my dad said." Raina bit her lip. She nodded again and continued to walk silently. "You're gonna have Professor Malfoy sign your permission slip?" he asked. Raina then remembered her permission slip to go to Hogsmead. Pretending she already knew, she replied, "Of course."

She ran into the Hall and headed straight to Draco. She put the permission slip right in front of him. "Sign, sign, sign!" she said. Draco laughed and pulled out one of his quills. After he signed the paper with his signature, he glanced at Marshall. "Having fun?" he asked. Raina nodded. "Totally" she answered before running off back to sit with Marshall.

* * *

A/n: ok i hope you liked it. My friends are suggesting Marshall and Raina to get together. If i do that, what else should happen? Hmmmm...help me out here people! 


	4. Triwizard Tournament?

a/n: now this is chapter 5 ppl! chapter 5. hope u like it. oh and my friend wants me to promote her stories for her...her pen name is Daniel Radcliffe Loves Me...so check it out and check out her stories.

A couple of weeks later, Draco had sent a letter to Hermione with his concerns about Raina. Then, Hermione had a reply sent to him.

_Draco,  
I am worried just as much as you are. This boy may be Pansy's son but he is Harry's as well. Maybe there is a good soul in him. I know what you're thinking Draco. He's in Slytherin, why am I defending him. But I'm sure if he has spent any time with Harry, I'm sure there must be some kind of goodness. And one more thing...RAINA IS IN SLYTHERIN?  
Hermione_

* * *

Later that day at dinner, Professor McGonagall stood up and calmed down the school. "Now students, quite down. As some of you may know that starting this October, other wizarding schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be returning to Hogwarts for a very special event." Raina suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "I am expecting that every single one of you will control yourselves and be on your best behaviors." McGonagall finished her announcement and sat down. The hall buzzed with whispers and excitement

"Told you" Marshall said. Raina looked at her plate. She didn't want to see another silk, blue uniform again. She was forced to wear it for years when she attended Beauxbatons. A couple of Gryffindors passed the Slytherin table. They glared at every Slytherin sitting. Their glares grew when they landed on Raina. "Oi, move along. Nothin' to see here!" Marshall spat at the Gryffindors. They did just that and Raina looked over at the staff table.

Her father looked worried. His fork wandered his plate but didn't pick up any food. He must have felt her looking at him because he picked his head up and looked at Raina. He smiled and gave her a quick wink, indicating he was fine. Raina looked back on her plate and stuck her fork into her potatoes but did not remove it. "You OK Ray?" Marshall asked. Not looking at him, Raina nodded. "It would be totally awesome if we could enter the Triwizard Tournament" Ariana said suddenly to Marshall. Raina opened her mouth to say something but Marshall took the words right out of her mouth.

"My dad said you can't enter unless your 17 or older." "I was gonna say that" Raina mumbled. She put her fork down and looked over at Marshall. He was talking to his friends Tyler and Julian. He laughed at a joke Tyler made and Raina suddenly realized how much he looked like Harry. His black hair and green eyes. Raina had known her other godfather, Harry Potter, was handsome but Marshall gave the word "handsome" a new meaning. She was surprised she had just realized this. She was taken out of her trance when Ariana spoke to her.

"Hey, your dad is the Potions professor right?" Raina looked at her and nodded. "Do ya think you can get me out of an essay? I've been busy...you know?" Raina ignored her. 'Yea right.' she thought. She looked over at the staff table again and noticed Draco was no longer there. She stood up and told Marshall she wasn't hungry. She walked down to the Slytherin corridor and passed the Potions classroom. She peaked inside and saw Draco sitting at his desk. He was reading something that made him laugh. "Err...dad?" Raina said lightly.

Draco looked up at her. Raina entered the classroom and went over to his desk. Looking over his shoulder, she saw the reply letter Hermione had sent to him. "Is mum talking about Marshall? You have worries about him? You don't think he's a good person?" Draco looked at Raina as if he was to say What-The-Fuck? Then, when he was able to put enough thoughts out of his head he said, "What's with the interrogation I'm just discussing something with your mother. I do believe Marshall is a good person as well, since you asked." Raina bit her lip, feeling foolish that she had just questioned her father like that.

"Sorry dad. Well, I guess I'll go. I just wanted to see you. So...see you in the morning." Draco looked at Raina in a way that worried her. He nodded his head slowly. "OK. See you in the morning sweetheart." Raina rushed out of the classroom and went to the common room. Marshall was sitting on the couch with Tylor and Julian, smirking and laughing. A trait of Pansy's. Julian nudged Marshall and gestured his head toward Raina. Marshall looked at her and smirked. "Wassup?" Raina shook her head and walked passed the couch of boys.  
Tyler and Julian started whispering to Marshall at the same time. "Oh and Marsh?" Raina asked, before she started up the stairs to the girls' room. "Yea?" said Marshall, looking up at her. She narrowed her eyes as is she was thinking of what to say next. "Never mind" she stated. She started up the stairs, leaving the common room with Tyler, Julian and Marshall the only ones left.

* * *

September passed by and October came. The school was getting more and more excited as each day came and passed.

The mixture of Slytherins, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws was outside for Care of Magical Creatures. In the forest, Marshall, Tyler, Julian, Ariana and Raina all stayed in the back of the class. "So Marshall, you know how for every Triwizard Tournament, there is a Yule Ball right?" Ariana asked. Marshall looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Yea. So?" Ariana batted her eyelashes and came closer to Marshall. "So...I was wondering who were you going to ask."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Ariana. The Yule Ball isn't until like, December!" Raina laughed. Ariana frowned at her. "Why are you laughing? I don't see you asking him." she snapped. "Well I don't care for going with anyone. I just care about looking good when I get there. DUH!" she retorted. Ariana looked in another direction. "You just say that because you know you wouldn't be able to get a date" Ariana said. Raina pushed passed Julian and Tyler. "_Excuse me_?" she yelled.

"Hey! Quiet back there" Hagrid said, and he continued on with his lesson. "The schools are coming this month" Ariana said in a hushed voice. "Are you going to be ready?" Raina narrowed her eyes at her and huffed. Ariana gave a triumphant look and glanced over at Marshall. He didn't look too happy. Ariana frowned and threw her apple at a Gryffindor up front. By Potions, the class was sitting in their groups, doing the assignment Draco had put up on the board. Raina worked silently with her partner that was in Gryffindor. She had learned to be nice to Gryffindors since Hermione had been one herself.

Draco was walking around the room, inspecting each cauldron. Some he had looks of disappointment and others he had looks of a job-well-done. He came over to Raina's cauldron. "How are you two going?" he asked, looking at the Gryffindor and Raina. "We're basically done. We checked off all the instructions so...we're..."stammered the Gryffindor. "We're done professor" Raina finished. She had looked at her father. She was happy he was there. Even if he was the teacher, he always looked like her father in Raina's eyes.

"Good job ladies" Draco said. He walked passed and his grey eyes left their cauldron onto another. "Is it scary?" asked the Gryffindor girl. Raina looked at her confused. "What?" she asked. The Gryffindor checked that Draco was out of earshot. "Is it scary having to live with Professor Malfoy?" clarified the girl. Raina laughed and shook her head. She didn't even bother to answer the question asked.

By lunch, the mail owls and the students' personal owls flew into the school and dropped off the mail. A white snowy owl flew in and landed in front of Marshall. "Hey, is that Hedwig? My mother told me that Harry had a snowy owl named Hedwig." Raina said, looking astonished at the beautiful owl.

Marshall looked at the owl and back at Raina. He shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, I couldn't have Hedwig. But father did buy me an owl that did look like Hegwig. This is Kimora." he explained. Raina nodded her head and looked up to the ceiling. She saw a familiar grey and black owl fly down toward her. It landed in front of her and dropped The Daily Prophet and a small box. Raina pet the owl lightly. It hooted and took flight once more.

"What did you get?" Marshall asked, looking down at the letter his mother and father sent to him. Raina opened the newspaper properly and looked at the front page. The article that Hermione had worked on still had the same title the original Rita Skeeter had given it: Me, Myself and I. Me, Myself and I was on page two. "Why did you get The Prophet?" Marshall asked, looking over at the newspaper.

"My mum works on a section in it and she sends me the paper when she thinks she wrote a pretty good article." Marshall nodded as he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich. Raina looked at the newspaper and at the box that came with it. Thinking of what to look at first, Raina chose the newspaper. She believed that the longer she waited until she opened it, the more surprised she would be when she did. Opening the newspaper, she read what her mother had wrote:

_ Me, Myself and I  
Delusional Muggle Found Wandering Wizard Streets_

_We all know that we wizards wander around muggle streets in our normal robe attire but since when to muggles wander around wizard streets in their normal baggy jeans and a t-shirt attire? Well I personally met up with the witch who noticed the muggle first and reported it. She wishes to remain anonymous. She stated that the muggle was walking around Diagon Alley, looking astonished by his surroundings. She wasn't sure how he came up into Diagon Alley but once she realized that the person was a muggle, she reported it right away. She noted that the muggle had blue eyes and was wearing a grey hooded sweater. "I wasn't scared, but confused on how on Earth he had gotten into such a secure place as Diagon Alley" says the witch, "The only way a muggle could've gotten in was through The Leaky Cauldron. But even there, it's only witches and wizards." The witness has also told me that the muggle was asking wizards if he had seen someone he had known. She did not hear the name of the person the muggle was looking for but she knew it was a female he was looking for. For a little humor in this article, some of the editors and writers I work with think that the muggle was looking for me. For I am muggle-born and do have my share of muggle friends but none of my muggle friends even know that I am a witch or even know how to get into the wizarding world. Once the Ministry of Magic found out about the muggle, they immediately erased the muggle's memory of what he had seen and have been safely returned to the muggle world._

Raina closed the paper and laughed. "Hmm...dad told me a crazy, blond woman worked on that section" Marshall stated. Raina nodded, "Rita Skeeter. She used to work for the Prophet but now my mother took her place. She never liked Skeeter so she took her out of business." Marshall mouthed a 'wow'. "But can you believe a muggle got into Diagon Alley?" Raina asked. Marshall raised an eyebrow, "A muggle? No way." Raina nodded. She tapped the article her mother wrote and said, "Mum wrote about it herself."

His eyes widened. "Whoa. Never saw that comin'." Raina smiled. Then she realized, facing Beauxbatons again didn't seem that hard.

* * *

The last day of October. At diner, the whole school was in a buzz and was completely excited. The Halloween feast was taking place and there was something large hidden from the sheet covering it. McGonagall tapped on her glass and silenced the school. "Well, as I have announced before earlier this year, Hogwarts will not only be your home with year. Fellow wizarding schools have arrived for the Triwizard Tournament. Three students will be chosen to represent their school and the winner will receive eternal glory. Now, help me give a Hogwarts welcome to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy." 

Then the great oak doors opened suddenly opened and Raina suddenly became sick to her stomach. A group of girls strutted through the Hall in their silk blue uniforms, having the male population of the school goggle at them with an immense amount of interest. Some girls saw Raina. One girl with red hair nudged a girl with blond hair and pointed at Raina. They began to whisper.

Raina moaned and put her head on the table. Her mane of curly brown hair scattered over the wood table. "Now that Beauxbatons were introduced, please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang." Then, a large group of older teenage boys came through the doors. All wearing dark shades of brown and burgundy. It scared some of the first years. Now it was the girls' turn to goggle. All of the Durmstrang boys were well built and had a mysterious look on their faces.

"Ooh, look at that one Raina. He is ffiinnee." said Natasha, one of Raina's friends. But at that moment, Raina really didn't care. (A/n: if you read the fourth book, i shouldn't have to go through the whole goblet of fire stuff. Plz, it's a lot of stuff to be said. So lets just skip through the whole talking thing)

The school was excited for being able to witness the Triwizard Tournament in action. And the seventh and some of the sixth years were thrilled because they exceeded the age limit to enter which was the age of 17. Once diner was over, Raina wanted to leave as soon as possible. But alas, her formerly fellow Beauxbatons beat her to the door. "'Ello Raina" said the girl with the red hair that informed the others. Raina gave a nervous smile. "Hello."

The blond girl crossed her arms, "We all wanted to knew why you left ze school." Raina shrugged and put her arms to her hips. "Well girls, its not like you liked me or anything..." The girls looked hurt in some way. "we knew you for years. You vere like a sister to us. Vhen we found out you transferred, we vere hurt terribly." said the blond. Raina looked to her feet, "Well...I didn't know that. I'm sorry." The girls nodded. "Vell, now we know vhere we stand." Then they strutted off. (Srry for the terrible terrible french accent thing!)

Raina gave a long sigh of relieve and ran to the Slytherin common room. By the time she reached the common room she collapsed on the black, leather couch. Marshall, Tyler, Julian and Ariana entered the common room at the same time. They looked at Raina and laughed. "That must've been torture, eh Rain?" Marshall said, laughing. Raina covered her head with a pillow. "I hate those Frenchy Curly Qs!" Raina's yell was muffled by the pillow.

Ariana went over to a table and picked up the nailfile she had left there. She started to file her nails and said, "Oh get over it. By the time someone is picked for their school for the Tournament, they're not even going to remember you." Raina said something but the pillow over her head made it so no one could understand. But if it was at Ariana, everyone knew it was nothing nice. "Wouldn't it be totally cool if we were able to enter the Tournament?" Julian asked, changing the subject without even knowing it.

Raina took the pillow off of her head. Strands of her hair is covering her face, making it look like a brown curtain is over her face. Removing the brown curtain of hair, Raina agreed, "It would be cool. But we have to be 17 years old or older." Julian shrugged, not caring one bit. "I could get an older student put my name in for me if I wanted to." Ariana looked up from her nails. "I'm sure that will...not work. What if your name is called? McGonagall knows your real age. She'll have your head for it. Just look at what happened to Marshall's dad."

Marshall laughed. The subject of Harry Potter was kind of unnerving to him. His father was always famous for being the boy-who-lived. Even to this day, people still say it's an honor to meet him, meeting the 'chosen one'. On the Harry Potter subject, it was always like talking about a famous person, not his dad.

Raina lied back down on her back. Staring at the ceiling, she imagined the year she was going to have. Already knowing that being a contestant was not possible, but thinking about the Yule Ball, and everything else that went along with the Tournament happening was so invigorating. "You know, it's late. I'm going to bed." Raina stood up and left to the girls' dormitory. "Right behind you." Ariana followed. Again, it was only Tyler, Julian and Marshall left.

"Marshall, when are you going to do it?" Julian asked. Marshall looked confused. "Huh?" he asked. "You know. Raina? When are you going to ask her out?" Tyler asked. Marshall shook his head and raised his hands, "No way. Her godfather is my dad. Her dad is our Potions professor, her mum hates my mum and her mum writes for The Daily Prophet." Julian and Tyler looked at each other and then at Marshall, "So?" Marshall shook his and turned his back. He left to the boys' dormitory, leaving a confused and bewildered Julian and Tyler behind.

A/n: ok ok, i know. Pretty sucky but i tried to get this done ASAP for you guys. So r&r plz!


	5. Marshall Did Bad

A/n: hey guys, here's another chappy! ) guys, i just realized that the story is pretty much going to be like GoF. I think I'm making it like this cuz i like that book. So basically, its my own version of GoF...sorta... 

The school seemed extra crowded. It was a week after the day the students from the other schools came to Hogwarts. It was Saturday and students from Hogwarts gathered in the Great Hall, sitting at the bleacher-like seats that were set up. In the middle of the room was the Goblet of Fire, bright blue fire blazing from the goblet. Under it was a thin, foggy line circling around the goblet. Raina went and sat in a seat closest to the goblet. She recognized a tall, handsome Ravenclaw student come foward to the goblet with a piece of parchment in his hand.

The group that was behind the line cheered for him. Once the Ravenclaw put his name in the goblet, his group cheered louder and patted his back. Then a girl from Beauxbatons came foward after him and put her piece of parchment into the Goblet of Fire. Pushing passed a Hufflepuff, Marshall sat next to Raina. "I did something cool" he said with a smug look on his face. Raina laughed. "What did you do?" she asked. "You are _so _going to love me for this" he continued, stretching his arms behind his head. Raina punched his arm playfully. "What the hell did you do?" she asked again.

"I signed you up for the Tournament." Raina's smile faded quickly. Now she punched Marshall's arm for real. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Marshall rubbed his arm where she had punched him. "We all said it would be cool if we entered so I entered you." he explained. "But I'm 15! How did you do it? You couldn't have gotten passed the age line!" Marshall covered her mouth his hand. "Shush. I paid a seventh year to put your name in the goblet. I thought you would be excited."

Raina removed his hand from her mouth. "Excited? Your dad, my godfather, was nearly killed by this tournament. If I get picked...oh my goodness. If I get picked my mum and dad are going to have a field day!" "Well, there is a chance that you don't get picked." Marshall's attempt to cheer Raina up failed miserably. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Right when Draco was about to enter the Hall, he bumped into Raina who was coming out.

"Hey Rain. What's wrong?" Draco asked. Through gritted teeth, Raina said, "Nothing dad. I'm fine." She walked away from Draco and he immediately assumed that Marshall had done something.

* * *

In Hermione's World...

Hermione was on her lunch break and she sat at her desk, trying to organize it and eat at the same time. Lavender Brown, the gossip columnist who also worked with The Daily Prophet came over to Hermione's cubical and said, "Hermione, two people are waiting for you in the lobby." Hermione nodded curtly and waited for Lavender to go away. When she did, Hermione stood up and walked to the lobby down the hall. In the large room there stood two men. One had flaming red hair and the other had jet black hair.

They smiled. "Hey Hermione. Long time no see!" said Ron. Hermione smiled wide and raced to her best friends. She gave them long, tight hugs. "Oh goodness. It's been years." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "So how's it going 'Mione? With Draco and Raina?" Hermione looked up to the ceiling and smiled. "Oh, you two are going to have to sit down for this one." She brought them to the seats in the lobby and she explained how she transferred Raina to Hogwarts and the run-in with Pansy at Diagon Alley.

"She didn't bother you I hope" Harry said, on the subject of Pansy. Hermione shook her head. "Not really. It just sort of bothered me of how she just asked Raina who her parents were that's all." Harry nodded. "Your son also met Raina in Flourish and Blotts. He seems like a gentleman" complimented Hermione. Harry smiled. "Thanks. But he does take a few things after his mother." Ron raised his eyebrow, "Really? Like what?" Harry laughed, "His sense of judgement for one. He would think something is a good idea but it turns out that it wasn't a good idea at all."

Hermione nodded her head, "I hear you Harry." Ron turned his head to Hermione, "Hey 'Mione, I read that article you wrote the other day. About the muggle in Diagon Alley?" Hermione followed his conversation attentively, to see where he was going with it. "What about it?" she asked. "Well, you said that none of your muggle friends know about you being a witch. That isn't entirely true." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How is that not true?"

"What about Michael? He knew you were a witch and did manage to get into Hogwarts." Hermione looked down at her long, fake, dark green nails. She had forgotten all about Michael. She had forgotten about Michael for years. After Raina had turned 1 year old, Michael had faded from Hermione's memory. When Raina was 1, Hermione was 18. Raina is now 15. (A/n: do the math ppl.) "Wow. You make a good point Ron" Hermione half whispered. 'What if it was Michael?' she thought.

She shook her head a little bit. "Well, even if it was Michael, it doesn't matter. He doesn't remember he was looking for me anyway." A silence fell over the adults. "Did you hear that the Triwizard Tournament is happening at Hogwarts again?" Harry piped up to end the silence. "What?" Hermione said, wide eyed. She did not know that. "Once the champions are chosen, you're gonna have to interview them" Harry continued, "But don't focus on one champion like what Rita did."

Hermione smiled, "What kind of a reporter do you think I am Mr. Potter?" "Err...a reporter that looks like Rita Skeeter." Hermione gasped as if she was insulted. "How rude" she said laughing. The three friends laughed and talked as they caught up with lost times together until Hermione's lunch break was up.

* * *

Back to Raina's World...

Raina sat on a boulder in front of the black lake. Wearing the cloak Draco had bought her over the summer and a warm turtle neck. She didn't want to get mad at Marshall at all. She was mad at herself now for getting mad at Marshall. Then suddenly, the article that Hermione had written came to her head. For some strange reason, she wanted to know more about this muggle. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that the muggle and Hermione had connected in some way.

Raina thought about this some more. But something broke her train of thought. "Hey Raina. Got room for one more?" Raina looked up and saw Draco looking down at her. She gave a half smile and moved over. He sat next to her. "What's wrong Rain?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh come on. Tell me. I swear, you teenage girls are so stubborn." Raina laughed. She looked at Draco and for the first time in her life, she saw no resemblance between herself and him. His eyes grey, her eyes blue. His hair blond, her hair brown. His face pointed, her face rounded.

Who was this man sitting beside her? "I just have a lot on my mind dad. That's all" she said. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Well, if you would feel comfortable talking to your mother, write to her or something. I'm sure she would want to help." Draco rubbed Raina's back with his hand. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and stood up. "Come to me if you need me Rain...Okay?" Raina nodded without looking at him.

Draco turned his back and started to walk back to the castle. As he walked, he noticed Marshall coming his way. "Hey Professor Malfoy, is Raina okay?" he asked. Draco looked at Marshall. He stayed silent and walked away. "Okay...thanks for the help" Marshall said. He walked his way over to Raina. When he got close enough to her, he said, "Did I really make you that depressed?"

Raina looked at him. She shook her head, "No. I just have other things on my mind. I...I really didn't want to get mad at you Marshall. I just did. I was thinking of myself. If I did get chosen, I thought of the worst you know?" Marshall sat himself down next to Raina, "Yeah, I get you. I should've asked you first. The tournament is sorta a big deal I guess. So, on the chance that you don't get picked, let's go back inside where it's warm. I'm freezing my arse off out here." Raina giggled and stood up.

They walked back to the castle and returned to the Great Hall. The bleachers were still there but the House tables were there again. Marshall and Raina sat at the Slytherin table and sat with their friends. "Where did you guys go?" Julian asked, nudging Marshall suggestively. "We were outside. Marshall here told me about his 'surprise' for me and I got really, really mad." Raina explained calmly. Before Tyler could respond, they saw Professor McGonagall stand forward next to the Goblet of Fire.

"Quiet down please. Quiet. It's now time to determine our three champions." said McGonagall. The school was silent and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the blazing blue fire coming from the goblet. The blue fire soon turned to a bright red and a burnt piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. She raised her hand into the air and caught the parchment. "The champion for Durmstrang is..."

Raina was paying attention to the champions names because once McGonagall came to announce Hogwarts champion, she was praying it wasn't her. She felt something flick against her ring finger. She looked up and saw Tyler trying to tell her something. Raina bent her head down to capture what it was Tyler was trying to say. "Do you think you're going to get picked?" he asked. Raina shook her head while saying "I hope not. People die in this tournament! I don't wanna die."

"And the Hogwarts champion is...David Richmond." Raina looked up and gave a long sigh of relief. Hogwarts irrupted with cheers and claps. David was the tall Ravenclaw Raina saw enter earlier. McGonagall clapped her hands together. The three champions left to the trophy room in the back. "Now that we have our three champions let's all get to-" Professor McGonagall didn't finished her sentence. There was red fire coming from the goblet again. A piece of parchment flew into the air again. McGonagall reached up and looked at the name.

Raina's heart started pounding. She prayed that on that paper, written on it wasn't what she thought it was. McGonagall looked over at Raina and said nothing. She gestured for Raina to go where the other champions were. Marshall didn't dare look at Raina. The Hall stayed silent, waiting anxiously to see what would happen next. Slowly, Raina stood up and walked passed Professor McGonagall. She walked passed Draco. He looked like he was about to faint. He was a sickening shade of pale. She looked away and entered the trophy room.

The three champions for each school stood in the trophy room, looking around. The champion for Beauxbatons was skinny and tall. She had straight brown hair and electric blue eyes. The champion for Durmstrang looked very serious about being in the tournament. His round green eyes darted everywhere in the room. He had a broad chest, high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw. David just sat on one of the trophy cases, waiting patiently. He noticed Raina and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The other two champions looked over at Raina. The doors to the trophy room burst open and the headmistress for Beauxbatons, the headmaster for Durmstrang and Professor McGonagall came in, all fussing and bickering. Behind them was the rest of the staff of Hogwarts. "Raina, how in the world did your name end up in that cup!" yelled Draco. His worried stage melted away and was replaced by anger.

"I don't know. I didn't even want to be in the tournament. "Liar" said Igor Karkaroff. Draco glared at the Durmstrang headmaster and turned his attention on Raina again. "Did you get an older student to put your name in?" he questioned. Raina's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Why would I do that? You and mum always told me about the tournament. I knew what would happen if I did that! I didn't do anything to get my name in that cup! I'm innocent." Draco ran both of his hands through his hair.

"How are we supposed to get through his Minivera?" Draco asked. "We're going to have to do what we did with Potter. She stays in the tournament." Raina could tell that Draco really, _really _didn't want to hear that. "Fine." "Now you three, since you have been chosen as champions for the tournament, there is no turning back. As you know, you are going to be facing three difficult and dangerous tasks. At the end, the winner will hold the Triwizard Cup. Good luck." Professor McGonagall said her words and she turned back to Draco.

She said things to him that the others could not hear. When she stopped talking, Draco looked down and nodded. Then he left. "You may go now" McGonagall said to the champions. The others left the trophy room. On her way out, McGonagall stopped Raina and said, "Ms. Malfoy, I suggest you best be most cautious." "I will professor" replied Raina. She left the trophy room and went straight to the common room. When she got there, she saw most of the fifth years huddled around something on the couch.

"Am I missing something?" Raina asked. Everyone turned around and separated. It seemed that everyone huddled around Marshall, who was looking as pale as ever. He saw Raina and stood up, "Raina, I am so, so, so, so sorry. I thought I told the seventh year to place you under Hogwarts, not another school." Raina opened her mouth to say something and noticed that the others leaned in a little to hear. "Go you noisy vultures. This is a conversation between Marshall and myself. NOT YOU!"

With the intensity and seriousness coming from Raina's voice, everyone scattered and left to their dormitories. Raina went over to Marshall and said, "You have no idea how scared I am. How scared my father is. And how scared my mother is going to be when my dad tells her!" She covered her forehead with her hand and fell onto the couch. "I'm sorry Raina. I didn't expect things to spiral out of control." he apologized again.

"Well, what was done is done and there's no turning back to fix it." Raina said. At the same time, she and Marshall sighed. "At least you get to be part of the action" Marshall joked. Raina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, part of the life threatening action." Marshall's chuckles died down. A silence fell upon them. The silence was almost painful. "You know" Raina started. Marshall automatically brought his head up and looked at her. Then, Raina shook her head and sighed again. She stood up and left the common room. Leaving Marshall in silence.

A/n: ok u must think that the chapters are getting suckier and suckier. But I'm trying. I know My Heart Is In Your Hands was way better but i just like writing sequals. So don't hurt me!


End file.
